Opposites Collide
by LaynaPanda
Summary: If an Angel and a Demon were to fall in love with each other, can their love transcend the law of Heaven and Hell? Can the Angel set her wings on fire? Can the Demon soar at day light? Love can't change what aren't meant to be. The same goes for the Angel Lucy and the Demon Natsu. —NatsuxLucy


**a/n: **yes, so I saw this fanfiction that was made by _**purplekittyfans465**_ and obviously, I wouldn't re-write it if I didn't love the plot so you should totally go check that out because it's the original one. Mine will be completely different but I am using the same plot so why not? I hope you guys enjoy. (:

I can't really update a lot anymore—I have lacrosse.

* * *

"Lucy Heartfillia... my dear angel of a daughter, will infiltrate the underworld disguised as a demon to kill the demon, Natsu Dragneel. He has caused too much trouble and he _has_ to be killed or else... the world might actually break apart. Please, do your best to kill him... the world is depending on you, Angel."

"Pah! What kind of request is that? I don't even know how he looks like and this place is all so creepy... why am I even here?! Why couldn't anyone else do it?! I'm not the only one with dark powers too!" Lucy muttered under her breath as she walked through the hallway of the dark school that taught dark magic and how to control powers. There were spirits and demons everywhere and most of them look very scary to her... she was lucky she was given clothes to fit in... If not, she would have probably been killed the moment she stepped into the underworld.

This place was freaking her out and she was about to scream in fury when someone bumped into her, making her body slam against the wall.

Lucy groaned and turned around to notice it was a demon with horns sticking out of his oddly pink hair, red dragon-like wings coming out of his back, his teeth sharper than normal and a wide grin on his face. He looked worried when he noticed she looked a bit pained. "Are you okay?"

"Watch where you're going next time—I could have seriously gone hurt."

"Sorry, I wasn't looking. You're that new chick who's in my assassin class, right?"

"My name is Lucy, not 'that new chick' okay?"

"Lucy," he said, testing the new name out as it rolled off his tongue. He was silent for a moment before he eyes flashed, smiling at her warmly. "Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel."

_It's him!_

"I hope we can be friends." He said making Lucy nod and watch him walk away with his other demon friends, making her watch his disappearing figure. The guy didn't look so bad and he was actually pretty polite... why did they want him captured in the first place?

He did appear a bit reckless... maybe he was a pyromaniac?

Either way—Lucy vowed she will not failed this mission; this was an important one after all.

* * *

The next couple of days, Lucy followed the so-called Natsu demon around and from what she saw—he didn't look like a bad guy.

He was polite in some ways and he was that typical 'mess-with-me-and-I'll-hurt-you' kind of person. He had friends and he would laugh and such, from what Lucy saw, he was a nice young demon that was originally targeted by the gods for _some_ reason. If she was god... she would spare this handsome demon.

Well, that was what she thought until she witnessed him blowing up a classroom with his reckless magic that supposedly, burned something down until it became full on ashes and rubble.

His magic—fire god slaying.

No wonder the gods wanted him—he was a god slayer which was a forbidden dark magic that only the demons long ago used. Nobody knew how he got it and he said his father, the Devil, taught him personally but nobody had ever seen the Devil before so they all thought they were bluffing. But Lucy didn't, she personally knows the Devil since her father, the God, used to be close with him until he all turned wacky.

She still needed to capture him but she felt the urge not to.

* * *

The week after she had entered the underworld, she was actually enjoying her time there.

She made friends and learned a lot of things and the most important thing of all... she had befriended the demon she was supposed to kill. Sure, it was a bad idea but she needed to learn things to know _why_ he was supposed to be killed and such. He didn't seem like a bad person but what if he was the worst? This was only because of the mission, of course.

And of course she's going over to his house later to know more about him.

And of course she's just holding hands and hugging him for the mission.

And yes... of course she's slowly starting to like him... _for the mission._

* * *

The next month was when she wanted to go back to heaven and make her father choose another person for the job. The reason behind it was because... she fell for the stupid demon.

Yes, she fell for the idiotic stupid demon that bothers her during class, makes fun of her, laughs with her, and made her heart go _thump-thump_.

How could an Angel like her fall for a Demon like him? It was surely impossible and forbidden from the last time she checked and when her father knows about this... there will be a war happening between the underworld and Heaven.

She knew she promised she'll fulfill this mission but she knew it was impossible since she practically _fell_ for the demon... how can she watch her crush get slaughtered and get captured by her father? It was worse than falling in love... she was surely going to die with him once she sees that! But... she can't let love get in the way... she vowed and Angel's never break promises.

—**X**—

"Hey, Natsu? Can I speak with you, privately?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure thing Luce." The demon replied as he finished writing whatever he was writing before the two left the classroom to the outdoors. Lucy nervously chewed on her bottom lip as her palms became sweaty and her heart raced.

She was going to do it—she was going to tell him and capture him and bring him back up. She was going to do it and her heart couldn't tell her otherwise.

Once they were outside and far away from ear-shot distance, she turned and looked at the male who grinned at her, making her heart skip a beat. She gasped and looked at him worryingly before looking away, whining about how she couldn't do this anymore.

"Luce, you okay there?"

"Natsu—do you like somebody?!" Lucy asked quickly as she stared at the demon who looked quiet shocked. He rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "I mean... demons don't really have feelings."

"I _know_ that but if you learn to develop them—you have them."

"I know." He replied, nodding as if he knew. "I know because I do have them."

"You have what?"

"Feelings. I have feelings. I learned to get them when... uh, you came actually."

"What?" Lucy asked, a bit surprised he was so blunt about it. Then again, he was a demon with no secrets and no emotions at all.

"I think I fell for you." He said once again, shrugging his shoulders. He looked at her as their eyes locked and he gave her a sad weak smile, trying his best not to show any other emotion. "But... that's impossible for us, right?"

"I—impossible? Why is it impossi—"

"Because you're an Angel."

Lucy felt the air get sucked out of her lungs as she heard what he said, her brown eyes widened as she took a step back to bump into the wall that was behind her. She stared at him with shock filling her body as her hand rose to her mouth, looking at him to shrug casually once more. "I know you are one but don't worry... nobody else knows but me."

"H—how..? How'd you know? I'm—"

"Luce, there's _no_ way you're a demon." He scoffed, letting out a soft laugh as he imagined her as a demon. "You're the total opposite as one. You're actually really nice and sweet and trust me; anyone could see that glow coming from you."

"But—didn't you say nobody else knew?!"

"Yeah, but Luce, it's not like it's really noticeable. You need to be close and you know... we're close." He said as he looked away a bit bashfully. He cleared his throat and smiled a bit, remembering the good times he had with her. "I don't know why an Angel is here in the underworld though... are you possibly fulfilling a mission?"

Lucy become silent and still as she gulped down the bile that threatened to rise upwards.

She couldn't possibly tell him this... no way, no how. He'll hate her—he'll try to kill her even though their friends and anyone that would try and kill you, of course they'll fight back. And demons could be way stronger than Angel at some points... Lucy had no chance. But it was better... far from worse if she had to kill him herself.

"I understand you'll hate me after this but... I'm here to... kill you."

"What?"

"I'm supposed to kill you." Lucy said once again, her body trembling a bit. "I know that's a bad thing and I know you don't want to die yet but I don't want that either! The past months I've been in the underworld have been a blast, actually! I met you and I fell for you and now I can't do that stupid mission I promised I'll do because I fell for the person I'm supposed to bring back to heaven to kill! Why was it you?! Why?!" Lucy cried out as she started to pound on his chest, tears rushing down her face as Natsu watched her cry and scream, standing in his original spot as she hit him over and over again.

Lucy leaned against the man who just silent watched her, waiting for his reply. "You can kill me right now... I wouldn't mind... I'm just happy that I met someone like you..."

"Marry me."

"And I know I'm the one suppose to kill you but—wait, what?"

"Luce, marry me. Marry me and we can have half demon half angel babies and we can be the couple of the entire era. Fuck that mission—marry me and I promise I'll do whatever I can to make you happy." Natsu said as he reached forward and clutched her hands in his, staring right into her eyes as she blinked back tears, staring at him as if he was crazy.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?!"

"Yes but I don't care... I love you."

"You love me enough to break the rules and marry an angel?!"

"Yes." Natsu said with full honestly making Lucy's heart flutter.

Tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes as she launched herself into her arms, transforming herself back to her glowing angel self as she shined and glowed, her wings and halo appearing as her outfit changed completely. Her horns and wings faded away and she became the beautiful angel she was, making Natsu smile and embrace her. "For you, I would gladly break the law any day."

"But it's forbidden?"

Suddenly, Natsu scoffed as he kissed her temple, a smirk appearing on his handsome face. "Who said I followed the rules anyways?"

* * *

**a/n: **tbh it didn't turn out the way I wanted... it's crapper and I knew I should have not written it. It could have been written better but eh... I'm tired enough. I hope you enjoyed this /crappy/ version of _Opposites Collide! _

Don't forget to leave a lovely review!~


End file.
